poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hold On To Your Dream
Radio: Mavericks soldiers have taken control of a train Muka 93 Type 02. It is headed towards the City. Organizations Animals will be sent to take control of the situation. So far no change in the enemies movements. Start countdown 3 2 1 mark! Mission Start! Prepare to be dropped off! Then Six Animals Organizations has come out of the Portal ????: The train has been overruns by Mavericks in this World. Eliminate them and regain control of the train. Darren: Oh yeah! He and his friends jump off ???: Get Serious!￼ They landed on the Train ???: Kids! It was Blizzard the Wolf.￼ Blizzard: Kids concentrate! The soldiers on this train aren't Maverick Hunter. Do you understand? They turns around and Darren clinches his fists in excitement. They runs off to make their way to the engine train. Along the way they gets shot at and nearly falls off the train. Darren: Whoa. My hand nearly slipped there. They gets back up and rushes towards the Mavericks Felix: Come and get it! Darren and his friends slashes, jumps, hops, dodges everything thrown at him. They eventually makes it to the engine train and cuts the rest of the trains loose. Darren: Expert Darren has arrived! They heads to the engine room of the train and stops it at the City Radio: Train number Muka 93 Type 02 originated from a situation that began in the train station. Continue on to Phase 2. You will be ranked by your superiors. Darren and his friends makes it to the train station in the city. After jumping off the train he gets a call Darren: Darren here. Blizzard: Darren, is it going smoothly? Oliver: Blizzard, what's going on? The enemy were Maverick Hunter. Blizzard: Those were Maverick who has program error, short circuit in the electronic brain. Next you need to head up to the area above. Mandy: The City, right? Blizzard: Yeah. But before that you'll need to deal with the intruders at the station. Gabriella: Intruders? Blizzard: You'll soon understand. Don't go running out of breath. Alice: Should be fine to go wild though right? Blizzard: Just a little. Darren and his friends hangs up and draws their weapons at the Heartless who come rushing in. Darren: Well then I guess we won't hold back. They finishes them off and receives a call from Angeal. Blizzard: I guess that was tolerable. Darren: Piece of cake! I'll be a Master soon too. Blizzard: Head towards the stairway that's near headquarters. All: Roger! Thwy heads over to the city and sees people running. They heads over to check the situation and is faced by a huge monster, Behemoth. Darren, with his skills that are nearly of that of a Master, slashes and dashes around the monster and quickly delivers the finishing blow. After the defeat of Behemoth Darren and jai friends is caught off guard and someone points a sword at Felix from behind. Ryvine: They turns around slowly and discovers who's got them. Darren: Ho--How? Ryvine throws a simple slash at Darren but Darren has difficulty defending. Darren: Darn it! You're not the only hero! Ryvine: I would have waited an eternity for this. It's over, boy. Darren his hit hard and his sword is broken in two. Somewhere else in the city, Blizzard is checking his cell phone. Blizzard: That's impossible! Darren and his friends is down for the count and Sephiroth decides it's time to deliver the finishing blow. But just before Ryvine can stab Darren, Blizzard quickly grabs Darren's broken sword and stops Ryvine. Ryvine stands back and Darren and his friends gets back up. Darren: As expected of Blizzard the Wolf. Blizzard picks up his cell phone and choose Abort Mission and clicks "Yes"; the VR mission ends. Blizzard: Training is over. Felix: How come?! Blizzard points Darren's broken sword at him. Oliver: Are you for real? But we were just about to get serious. Blizzard hands back Darren's his broken sword. Darren and his friends sighs with displeasure due to their failure in their VR mission. Blizzard: Hold on to your dreams. All: Huh? Blizzard: If you want to be a hero you have to hold on to your dreams and also---your pride. He leaves the room and Darren and the others stands in the training room thinking about what Blizzard said.